digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Adventure tri.
OH YEAH!!! CAN'T WAIT UNTIL 2015!!! Coolautiz (talk) 22:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) triangle? why would that be an option? 06:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :The tri. on the poster's encased in a triangle, but I'm removing it as speculation. Lanate (talk) 08:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Theigno extracted the site's coding. The div container that holds the poster image has the ID "triangle". ::Anyway, I think we should mention it. The dot seems to imply it is an abbreviation, and the triangle. The "tri." is even positioned above the triangle like furigana are. 15:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd honestly prefer for something more official. While it's likely to be short for triangle, I would prefer an official source. Lanate (talk) 03:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Suggesting Protection Can I suggest someone locking this page or whatever you guys do to protect this page from vandals? We wouldn't want vandalism to happen on a page of a recently announced series. Coolautiz (talk) 01:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) That's rather disrespectful. I wrote some of this articles with references and you removed it. If it's like that stop asking for more information for this page, or maybe delete it because it's almost empty.--Italianhipster (talk) 05:01, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :You're right; it's not stub class, it's unreleased class. Thanks for pointing out where our template is lacking at the moment. :As to your edits, we're trying to run with what information we have at the moment without leaving information that we're going to have to clean up later. Lanate (talk) 05:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. But next time please inform what's wrong before deleting.--Italianhipster (talk) 05:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Next time, please don't make up stuff to put in the article. Beyond Taichi being 17, everything you put in about the characters was speculation (at least, as far as this anime is concerned). 15:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::No it's not. What I did was summarize the description of the characters in Adventure, not in the new one. As a "fan" of digimon you should know that was a simple description of the character in the series.--Italianhipster (talk) 15:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Riiiight, meaning it's speculation for this series, since this anime is not the same anime as the original series. For example, we have absolutely no reason to believe that the Kari in this series is afraid of the dark. If readers want to learn information that's only relevant to Digimon Adventure, well, they can easily click that link and read it on the appropriate page. Heck, there's even discussion among the fandom about whether this will be a Star Trek-style reboot, where we can't even assume people are related to the same characters. ::::::If you want a more demonstrable example, let's look at Yuu. It would be incredibly misleading to put the character description for Death Generals Yuu as the description for Hunters Yuu -- it would confuse the reader, leading them to ask "why are the protagonists buddy-buddy with a genocidal maniac?" The answer is -- because that's not who he is in Hunters. He's a different person, as he's grown. It's been quite amount of time, and he's been through some things. :::::::Even more than that, you have claims about who is friends with who, who has what Digimon, and what grades they're in. Plenty of characters have switched partners in the course of one year in this franchise, much less three, broken friendships, or been in grades that their ages wouldn't indicate (for example, Ken or Thomas). ::::::::Put simply -- if it hasn't been announced in explicit connection with tri., do not add it to this page. Do not think about adding it to this page. Do not ask to add it to this page. This wiki does not tolerate speculation. 19:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Guess what people. It's not speculation. There are the photos of the group and their digimon; the characters are the same and so they'll have the same description. I don't tolerate being attacked for something I was helping with. If you want to do all the job, simply make the wiki only editable for the admins. End of the conversation.--Italianhipster (talk) 19:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think you're quite understanding -- the reason it is speculation is because you are using descriptions of children and acting as if they're still accurate for young adults, in a series made by a different team which is still not confirmed to be in continuity with the first or second series. :::In short, you are making an enormous amount of assumptions in claiming that the character descriptions are valid for these versions of the characters. You're not being attacked -- you're having the basic concept of what claims constitute speculation or admissable information explained to you, with, let's be fair, quite a lot of tolerance on the part of the staff for how you're getting defensive, patronizing us, and refusing to listen. 20:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Retcon? Did anyone know news if it going by connected with Zero Two or ignore? -- VampireFan1996 : I believe the latest issue of V-Jump confirms the series will be in continuity with both Adventure and Adventure 02. Ggctuk (talk) 07:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :it says nothing of the sort. We have no claims either way. 18:44, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :: According to this blog post, which lists five different sources for its info, this not only continues the story after 02, but the epilogue will actually play a role in this series. However, as some of those sources are not in English, I cannot verify them myself, so if somebody could do the honours to see if this information is relevant...? Ggctuk (talk) 18:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, that's due to their personal interpretation of what the article says. So far, there's been nothing that unambiguously says that 02 is still in continuity. 19:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Supposedly, the current DigiEgg set being hatched on the site is going to give absolute answer. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Release Date Hey, the release date was confirmed: http://digimon-adventure.net/ Hopefully this will be source enough. Coolautiz (talk) 00:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :No. What is confirmed, is the date of more tri. news, including the first trailer. 01:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC)/22:15, April 15, 2015 (Brasília) Waaaait On the 15th anniversary website, there's an egg for a 9th Digimon... I wonder what it means. Tanksverylot (talk) 22:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I think its the girl in the trailer. Omegamon (talk) 01:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Is it already safe to put in the article that this is set in a world where 02 never happened, or do we need to wait for an explicit statement/episode coming out? Because we already have a trailer talking about a wrong future, and Taichi still has his goggles. 20:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'd honestly prefer an official statement before kicking the fandom hornet's nest like that. Lanate (talk) 22:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Same here. I'm okay with omitting reference to 02 in tri materials, but without explicit confirmation, I'm not okay with saying anything outright in the articles, even a "we don't know". 21:39, August 3, 2015 (UTC) April Fools Fake poster for pt 3: http://images.withthewill.net/tri_aprilfools_2016.jpg The website has been changed too. We should get an archive of it. http://images.withthewill.net/aprilfools16_site.png 23:36, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :And the real poster been posted: http://digimon-adventure.net/images/news/news2016040201.jpg Chimera-gui (talk) 02:07, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, that is definitely a different form of Meicoomon, and not just extended claws. Dang. 02:04, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's definitely a more extreme extension of the mutation Meicoomon began undergoing at the end of the last movie. I don't think it's a natural Digivolution though given that her relationship to the infection. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've added the posters, but it would still be a good idea to do a quick description in a "Development" section of the article. 03:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Determination preamble From tri site: Digimon Adventure tri. Chapter 2"Determination"Summary Time has passed since Alphamon appeared, and restoration work has moved ahead little by little in the town of Odaiba. "I had decided once I got back to Japan, I'd be sure to take a dip in a big bath!" shouts Mimi. Because of that and a desire to make their new members Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon feel welcome, the DigiDestined go to a nearby hot springs theme park. Everyone has a good time, but Joe doesn't show up. Joe feels caught between the imminent reality of college entrance exams, and his responsibilities as a DigiDestined. "Why do we have to do this again?" Just then, another infected Digimon appears in Odaiba. It's that proud virus type, Ogremon... As a TV station helicopter relays a broadcast of his rampage, Mimi and Palmon spring into action. "We'll show people that there are good Digimon, too!" Mimi and Palmon ignore Koshiro's attempts to hold them back, however, and their battle brings about unforeseen consequences... Joe and Mimi each have their own troubles. Then on the day of Tsukishima General High School's festival, that man appears before them... he adventure now evolves once again... Reclassfication? I think Digimon Adventure tri. should not be considered as the "seventh anime series", since they are a series of movies instea. There are distinctions from regular anime (which basically aired on TV weekly, bi-weekly, or other fixed schedule) and movies which are released on the theaters. The real seventh anime series, "Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters" has been announced, and it would probably be running concurrently with the remaining Digimon Adventure tri. movies, so treating DA tri. as the seventh anime series would confuse people instead. Luph (talk) 19:56, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :We've already lumping OVAs in with the attached series they came with, so I'm not sure this is that different. 21:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :And that's why it shouldn't. Digimon Adventure tri. is a completely separate series altogether, and can't be lumped together with any previous series. Like, in the navigation template, I propose something look like the following. Tell me what do you think of it. Luph (talk) 15:28, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::They're clearly a series of videos, not merely attachments to an existing season. They're a distinct entity, and the length of the episodes isn't really that critical to it. They are, by the definition of the term, "anime", if not a tv series, and they are the seventh series to come out. The category you propose to put them in is specifically for publications that are add-ons to existing series, basically extended episodes, and are a completely different beast. 01:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::...I can see it being moved if Applimon gets called the seventh series in marketing. Lanate (talk) 02:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) English http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/06/29/digimon-adventure-tri-english-dub-coming-to-us-theaters Currently, the only known voice is Jeff Nimoy for Tentomon. Still, think this is something that could go into the newsbox? AmEv7Fam (talk) 22:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. 00:28, June 30, 2016 (UTC) : On his Facebook page, Jeff Nimoy has listed a few other VOs: Laura Summer (Patamon), Colleen O'Shaugnessy (Sora), Mona Marshall (Izzy) and Johnny Yong Bosch (T.K.). He did mention that from what he had been told, they were keeping most of the original cast for the Digimon and replacing a lot of the human cast. Ggctuk (talk) 07:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::We have a (as of posting, a partial) official cast list: http://www.elevenarts.net/digimon-adventure-tri-chapter-1-reunion/. Someone want to add them in? I can't yet. ::Week 2: https://www.facebook.com/elevenarts/posts/10153975875418051[[User:AmEv7Fam|AmEv7Fam]] (talk) 04:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Feel free to add these to the article, as long as they are cited to primary sources and not fansites or news aggregators. 15:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::The ElevenArts link is the official dub movie site. This site blocking me from linking the verified voice actors to the link, though, due to it being protected. Izzy, Tentomon, Meiko, Meicoomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Togemon, and Daigo are all confirmed with their voices. ::::: Done. Also posted Laura Summer who confirmed she is reprising Patamon (though I suspect she was only allowed to confirm it because ELEVEN ARTS will be listing that role today at 1PM PST) Ggctuk (talk) 11:39, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Thanks! And, whoops, forgot to sign those last twoish times! (Here we go:) AmEv7Fam (talk) 23:45, July 28, 2016 (UTC) I went to see Digimon Adventure tri. Chapter 1 in English Dub. Metalgreymon, Wargreymon, Weregarurumon, Metalgarurumon appeara in Chapter 1. I am not sure that their original voice actors come back to play role of them or new voice actors. I can hear their voices and not sure it is original voice actor or not. 02 Ending Do you guys think Tri is following the ending of 02? :Nothing seems to rule that out, so the default is that it's probably following it. You can see nods to their future jobs, at least, with Nishijima's prodding Tai towards languages as a send up to his diplomat job, and Sora's prowess with sewing and clothing to her fashion designer job. Lanate (talk) 02:36, September 20, 2016 (UTC) I hope so. Digimon Adventure tri. 3: Kokuhaku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsEIu6-lciAdigimon-allstars Page protection? Should we lock this page? People will continue to add a bad cell phone picture of the next episode posters for as long as they find out this Wiki doesn't have it. This article will never have the same amount of info as the other series' articles due to how short tri. is, and new, significant info only appears every few months, with the most significant info being cast and songs, and the series will probably end in January anyway. Locking an article for an year can't be of much harm. 16:11, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Anyone? 20:18, March 3, 2017 (UTC) I agree with you, G-SANtos. ::One week lock? Lanate (talk) 00:26, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I was actually suggesting to lock it until the series is over, or at least until the official site has uploaded the episode 6 poster. Because, if we lock it for one week, then after that we would still get people inserting a bad quality picture after the week is over. :::We won't get the official poster for episode 5 until episode 4 is release on DVD/BD. I kept track of the release patterns, the first trailer for the next episode only comes one month after the home release, and the official poster also doesn't come before the home release (though I haven't paid attention to how long until the Toei site posts it). 00:34, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think we can try having a visible notice not to add images first. If that doesn't work, then I would prefer locks just for the duration of "new poster teased" to "new poster released", each time. 14:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::About this, I'm under the impression a lot of people use either the upload button from the galleries or the VisualEditor. We can control the gallery by making the "Add a photo to this gallery" button invisible, but we have no way to prevent people from using the VisualEditor. 22:25, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Voice Actors http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_tri.?diff=prev&oldid=449274 Are these actually credited in the movie? 12:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Update Information? Could we update the new info and plot from the recently Tri. released chapters?--Mollylo (talk) 17:13, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :Feel free to provide a draft here, if you'd like. 17:40, February 13, 2018 (UTC) scripts some nice art here: https://images.withthewill.net/triscripts_march8_2018.jpg Pattern of Secrets Throughout the film series, almost all characters were hesitant in telling others about their secrets and troubles. Maki refused to tell the DigiDestined about the disappearance of the 02 kids and refused to tell Daigo why she refused to tell them about it because she made a deal with King Drasil to keep quiet or the reboot would've been canceled and she'd never see Tapirmon again. Tai was hesitant to tell his friends about his troubles with the news criticism of the Digimon. In Confession, T.K. was hesitant to tell his friends, including Matt about Patamon being infected because he was afraid that he might lose Patamon if he told them. All of the Digimon except Agumon kept the reboot a secret from their partners. In Loss, Sora refused to tell Tai and Matt about Biyomon being hostile towards her since the reboot that removed the Digimons' memories. T.K. and Sora each told their secrets to Meiko only.--Hornean (talk) 19:29, May 15, 2018 (UTC) sources https://web.archive.org/web/20180122043157/http://digimon-adventure.net:80/chart/index.html Gives stats, VAs, alternate romanizations for most of the characters. 12:32, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Dub changes is it worth mentioning in the changes for characters calling attacks when they didnt ni japanese (but I guess this happens a lot), or at least that alphamon, ogremon, all the evil infected digimon have voice actors and grunt in english but not the JP?Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:51, December 25, 2018 (UTC) OVA For posterity, this history lists tri. as an OVA series slotted with the other series, as contrasted against the theatrical movies. Lanate (talk) 03:53, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Which is weird, since by definition they're not OVAs.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:37, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes they are. They're OVAs with theatrical releases, which is called "premium animation", at least for Gundam (Gundam Unicorn was the first premium animation), but the term is not very widespread. I wouldn't have known the term "premium animation" if no one mentioned Gundam Unicorn when we learned tri. was going to be at the With the Will forums. ::Anyway, premium animations are a thing now, and they are considered OVAs by the studios that make them. The most blatant example I can give you to prove that they're seen as OVAs is Strike Witches: Operation Victory Arrow, which had its episodes run in theaters, and the title is literally a pun on "OVA". 15:15, June 16, 2019 (UTC)